


Basket Full of Jam

by gudekkuma_yeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Sehun, Human/Omega, Hunter!Junmyeon, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Wolves and humans, alpha!kyungsoo, mild scent kink, omega!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudekkuma_yeollie/pseuds/gudekkuma_yeollie
Summary: Single omega gets dicked down by local hunter, best friends unconcerned.





	Basket Full of Jam

**Author's Note:**

> I did write this instead of finishing Chapter 4 of [Jagi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695382) but y'all SuYeol is one of my top three and thus this was born :') Pls enjoy the fruits of my labor :'D
> 
> Also a reminder that all acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above. EXO and all other kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic. I am writing this and all future fics as dramas with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these people are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3

Chanyeol was late.

 

He was supposed to be meeting Kyungsoo and Sehun for their weekly afternoon tea today, but it was just his luck that he had overslept. Luckily for him, he had already put his famous homemade jams into his basket so all he had to worry about was washing his face, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed. He was rushing out of his cottage within the next seven minutes, but he stopped when he reached the end of his walkway.

 

There were two ways to reach Kyungsoo and Sehun’s cottage. The first was the well-traveled main road that would take about an hour walking. Then, there was the shortcut that took about half the time.

 

But the shortcut had recently been claimed by a hunter, and no matter how careful a wolf was, they would inevitably end up running into him.

 

Junmyeon was an enigma, and he didn’t seem like the usual hunter types that attacked first and never bothered asking later. Junmyeon was able to suss out what kind of wolf he was dealing with pretty easily, and since most wolves were actually just trying to go about their business, he didn’t bother them.

 

Though, Chanyeol thought with a gulp, that didn’t stop the hunter from bothering him.

 

Whenever the tall wolf ran into the hunter, the other didn’t have any qualms with getting right into Chanyeol’s space and thoroughly patting him down as if Chanyeol weren’t carrying the same basket full of the same jams each time.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t going to lie, Junmyeon was undeniably attractive with rich dark hair and a smoldering gaze that always made the wolf feel like he was the one being devoured. The hunter’s shirts were always tight, clinging to muscles that Chanyeol tried his hardest to ignore. He always smelled like clean musk with a hint of spice and it drove Chanyeol’s senses insane.

 

There was only so much the wolf could handle, though, so he tried to avoid taking Junmyeon’s path more often than not so he wouldn’t have to deal with the raging feelings the hunter always awoke in him.

 

However, Chanyeol really was late today, so he decided to bite the bullet and literally take the road less traveled by.

 

He clutched his cloak tight and gripped his basket securely as he began his walk.

 

He spent a majority of the trip flinching whenever he heard anything rustle or snap, pace always hastening each time. He was finally beginning to relax when he realized he was only five minutes from his friends' cottage, thinking that maybe he had actually missed the hunter for once.

 

And then he heard the whistling and his breath caught in his throat.

 

Swallowing, he tried to steel himself for the inevitable meeting and soon caught sight of Junmyeon. The hunter was leaned against a tree, dark red cloak parted enough to show off thick legs and the usual low-cut tight shirt.

 

“Chanyeol, you haven’t been by in a while. I was beginning to think you’ve been avoiding me.”

 

Junmyeon flashed him a set of pretty white teeth.

 

Chanyeol already felt himself flushing red.

 

“H–Hello, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon pushed off the tree, and Chanyeol watched him approach with wide eyes, but before the hunter could get too close he blurted out:

 

“I–I’m actually running late today. C–Can we catch up later?”

 

Junmyeon’s perfect brow raised and he was in front of the wolf within a blink, hand running up the length of Chanyeol’s cloak.

 

“Oh? Are you running late?” Junmyeon repeated with amusement, familiar want sparking in his gaze as he flicked his eyes up to stare at Chanyeol.

 

“Y–Yes!” Chanyeol stammered when Junmyeon’s fingers trailed over his collarbones.

 

“Hm, I’d be willing to let you go on one condition. Would you like to hear it, Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol’s pulse skyrocketed when Junmyeon’s hand began to slowly descend down his chest, and he bit his lip before nodding.

 

Junmyeon’s teeth flashed again, pink lips pulling up as pearly whites winked at him.

 

“Give me a kiss.”

 

Chanyeol’s face was so hot by this point that he was probably redder than Junmyeon’s cloak and he let out an actual squeak.

 

There was a drawn silence where Chanyeol felt all the blood in his body continue to rush to his face and Junmyeon stared up at him, waiting. After a few moments, Junmyeon’s brow began to furrow and he frowned. He even began to take a step back, hand removed from Chanyeol and the wolf found himself almost following after it.

 

“Never mind. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I know I’m pretty pushy, but you never said no, so—”

 

“Okay.”

 

Junmyeon paused, and he was the one to blink up at Chanyeol this time.

 

The wolf liked Junmyeon’s confidence, but it always made him feel thrown off so seeing him so unsure made Chanyeol relax at the new, more relatable side of the hunter.

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol repeated, “I’ll kiss you, Junmyeon.”

 

He moved closer, cloak shifting and basket lightly hitting Junmyeon’s arm as he placed his hands on the hunter’s shoulders.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said sheepishly. Junmyeon smiled, and Chanyeol was thrown again how different the expression looked when it wasn’t flirty and instead encouraging.

 

Eyes closing, the wolf leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Junmyeon’s. The hunter met him with equal softness, taking much more care than Chanyeol would’ve expected him to. He pulled away after a few seconds, watching a tongue flit out over the soft pink mouth he’d just kissed, moistening the flesh enticingly.

 

Chanyeol felt a whine build in the back of his throat at how unfairly pretty Junmyeon looked while doing literally anything, and he surged forward again, kissing the hunter with much more fervor than before.

 

Junmyeon went still with surprise before he opened his mouth, the very same tongue that had tantalized Chanyeol now swiping across the wolf’s own bottom lip. Chanyeol reciprocated, letting Junmyeon lick and explore into his mouth and grab at his waist. He gasped when Junmyeon’s tongue passed over a sensitive spot, fingers clenching at the hunter’s toned shoulders. The sound only spurred Junmyeon to kiss him deeper, hands keeping him soundly in place when it felt like the wolf’s knees would buckle from how weak they were.

 

They were both panting when they finally pulled away, cheeks flushed and lips spit-slick and kiss-swollen red.

 

“I know I said I’d let you go, but _damn_.” Junmyeon breathed.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened when he realized that he was still late and he hadn’t been doing himself any favors by dawdling making out with his hot hunter.

 

“I really do have to go, Junmyeon.” Chanyeol said ruefully, squeezing the hunter’s shoulders. “But…would you be okay if I promised to come back and meet you after?”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes twinkled, and he squeezed Chanyeol’s waist the same way the wolf had to him.

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

✦         ✦         ✦

 

Kyungsoo and Sehun both raised their brows at him when Chanyeol finally showed up at their cottage, the taller wolf smiling sheepishly at them.

 

“So, why were you late?” Sehun questioned the moment they’d sat down and the tea and snacks had been served.

 

“I’m sorry, I overslept.” Chanyeol explained as he took a sip of his own rose tea.

 

“Did you run into Junmyeon again?”

 

Chanyeol almost choked on his tea at Kyungsoo’s perceptiveness, sending him a fidgety look before slumping.

 

“Yes.”

 

“So, what did he do this time? Smirk too much? Hand brush your arm? Sing too pretty?”

 

Chanyeol felt attacked and exposed at Sehun’s inquiry, sending the younger a glare.

 

“No.”

 

“Then?” Kyungsoo pressed.

 

“Why are you two so interested in what happens between me and Junmyeon?” Chanyeol huffed.

 

“Because he’s attractive and you’re sadly single,” Sehun didn’t even bat an eyelash.

 

“Soo! Your mate just called another man hot!” Chanyeol tattled as if the other wolf hadn’t been sitting right there.

 

“So? He is,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

 

Chanyeol pouted, but he wasn’t surprised by the calm reply. Kyungsoo and Sehun were one of the most comfortable and in-tune couples he’d ever seen. It would take a lot for the alpha to be phased by something his beta did.

 

Chanyeol debated on whether or not to tell them what had happened, but despite their nosiness and teasing, Kyungsoo and Sehun were his close friends.

 

“Well, if you must know…we kissed.”

“Who kissed who?” Sehun asked immediately.

 

Chanyeol was a little taken aback by the lack of surprise.

 

“I did.”

 

Kyungsoo scowled as Sehun let out a crow of triumph.

 

“I told you so! You owe me a raspberry tart now, ha.”

 

Chanyeol looked on in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed irritably.

 

“We had a deal on whether Junmyeon would kiss you or you would kiss Junmyeon first.”

 

Chanyeol should’ve felt offended his friends bet on him and the hunter, but found he didn’t mind that much.

 

“Shouldn’t I also be getting a tart? I’m the one that actually kissed him!”

 

“Drink your tea, Chanyeol.”

Well, it wasn’t a no.

  

✦         ✦         ✦

 

When Chanyeol returned to where he’d last seen Junmyeon, he was stunned to find the hunter asleep against one of the trees. Or so he appeared; he had his arms crossed and his head drooping over his chest.

 

The wolf approached cautiously, not wanting to startle the other man awake. He carefully set his basket down on the ground as he sank into a close-legged squat next to Junmyeon, palms resting on his knees as he tilted his head far enough to try to see the hunter’s face.

 

He looked so handsome, lashes draped over his cheeks, shapely brows unfurrowed and making him look younger than he usually liked to present himself, and those pretty pink lips that Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare at were parted in sleep.

 

A lock of hair had fallen into Junmyeon’s forehead, and Chanyeol found himself reaching forward to brush it back. He bit his lip at how silky soft the hunter’s hair was, and he couldn’t help but gently comb his fingers through it.

 

He held in a contented sigh, eyes flickering down to Junmyeon’s face and meeting the hunter’s own awake gaze.

 

Chanyeol sucked in a breath, fingers freezing as Junmyeon smiled amusedly at him.

 

“What, you’re going to stop now? It actually felt nice, you know.”

 

Chanyeol processed that the hunter wasn’t actually mad at him for touching him and tentatively stroked through Junmyeon’s locks again. A pleased noise rumbled in the hunter’s throat, and Chanyeol’s pulse jumped when Junmyeon grasped his wrist, thumb pressing against the base of his palm before rubbing into it.

 

“Did you miss me, Chanyeol? I know I missed you. I couldn’t stop thinking about your kisses.”

 

Chanyeol blushed at how easily Junmyeon could talk about the subject, and he ducked his head before shyly meeting the hunter’s eyes.

 

“I did, actually. It didn’t help that my friends wouldn’t stop teasing me about it. They had a bet on us actually.”

 

Junmyeon’s brow raised.

 

“Did they now? Why am I not surprised, I wonder. It does seem like something those two would do.”

 

Chanyeol laughed at that, and he stuttered when he caught how Junmyeon gazed at him. It was full of something tender, warm and appreciative, and Chanyeol wondered how long he’d been missing this look in Junmyeon’s eyes, too busy being flustered to take a proper stock of how the other man actually felt.

 

“Can…” Chanyeol swallowed, “Can I kiss you again?”

 

“You can kiss me whenever you want, Chanyeol. But it’s sweet that you ask. Come here.”

 

Junmyeon tugged slightly on the Chanyeol’s wrist, and the wolf found himself kneeling with the hunter’s thighs between his legs. He waited for Chanyeol to make the first move however, patiently blinking up at him.

 

And make the first move Chanyeol did, leaning down to clasp Junmyeon’s face between his palms and seal his lips against the other’s.

 

They picked up where they had left off in the afternoon, and Chanyeol moaned when he felt Junmyeon’s hands running down his sides before gripping at his ass to bring him closer. The wolf’s own hands left the hunter’s face to rake down over Junmyeon’s biceps, nails tracing firmly over the material of the hunter’s shirt.

 

Junmyeon pulled away to start mouthing at Chanyeol’s clavicle, biting marks into the skin as his hands fondled at the wolf’s trouser-clad behind.

 

“I–If you keep this up, I won’t want to, _ah_ , stop, Junmyeon.” Chanyeol tried to warn, whining when Junmyeon squeezed at him. He could smell the hunter’s scent so sharp and intense, and he didn’t know what he’d do if he got the full course of it.

 

“If you’re worried about the location, don’t be. But if you’re not ready to do more than kiss, that’s also fine. I’m okay with whatever you want, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon assured, hands stilling.

 

It was nice to know Junmyeon respected his wishes, and were Chanyeol a more patient man, he’d take the hunter back to the cottage, but right now all the wolf wanted was to sate the want coiling in his gut.

 

“I’m very okay with doing this out here, actually. But that may have something to do with the fact that I’m horny and I actually like you.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes lit up at that and he leaned up to press a pleased kiss against Chanyeol’s lips before drawing back.

 

“I like you too, Chanyeol.”

 

The wolf preened at the words, and he dipped back down to plunge his tongue into Junmyeon’s mouth, much messier and slicker than anything they’d done before. He untucked the hunter’s shirt, hands slipping inside of it and reveling in the feel of a very nicely defined abdomen. Junmyeon’s breath hitched on a moan when Chanyeol teased at his nipples.

 

Junmyeon didn’t remain inactive for long, his own hand going straight to the front of Chanyeol’s pants, palming against the straining erection and Chanyeol whined loudly into the other’s mouth as he bucked into Junmyeon’s hand. He could already feel himself growing slick, wetness trickling out of his entrance, and he clenched fruitlessly every time Junmyeon flicked his tongue over the back of his teeth or pressed just a little harder against his cock.

 

“Okay, okay,” Chanyeol keened as he pulled away from the hunter. “I needed you in me like five minutes ago, _fuck_.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes went dark, and he squeezed at Chanyeol’s front, pulling a choked whimper from the wolf.

 

“I am more than okay with that.” Junmyeon said huskily, and the tone had Chanyeol scrambling to shove his pants off, erection nearly slapping against his stomach from his efforts. He kicked the offending material off to the side and as soon as he’d settled back over Junmyeon, the hunter’s hands were gripping at his thighs, stroking down the skin.

 

“You’re so pretty, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon whispered reverently, and the wolf’s face flushed brighter than it already was. “I can’t wait to see you fall apart all over me.”

 

Chanyeol’s cock twitched at the words, and it didn’t escape Junmyeon’s notice. The hunter’s lips curved, and Chanyeol once again felt like he was in the sights of a predator.

 

It occurred to him that he was already caught up in Junmyeon’s trap, but once again Chanyeol found that he didn’t mind.

 

For all of Junmyeon’s seduction, there was still genuine want and care underneath it and that was what mattered to Chanyeol.

 

“Do you like it when I tell you the truth, Chanyeol?” Junmyeon questioned with a raised brow, hand returning to the light swell of the wolf’s ass. His eyes lit up when he felt the slick leaking out of the wolf’s hole. “Oh? So, you _are_ an omega. I had thought so, but didn’t want to assume.”

 

Chanyeol moaned when the hunter finally slipped a finger inside of him, gently probing the walls and following it with a second finger almost immediately when he realized there was enough room for another.

 

“Look at you, taking me in so well. You make it look so good, so lovely like this. Can you take another, take three so that you’ll be ready for me? So that I can follow through on what I promised and make you feel _amazing_?”

 

Chanyeol whimpered, hips thrusting back on Junmyeon’s skilled digits as he gripped at Junmyeon’s sides.

 

“Yes, _yes, please_.”

 

Junmyeon slid in his ring finger, going deeper and spreading his fingers apart just to watch Chanyeol shake and let out tiny helpless noises. He kept exploring inside the wolf, looking for the one spot he knew would make Chanyeol lose control.

 

It only took him a few moments before Chanyeol practically yelped, arching against Junmyeon as the hunter pressed harder against his prostate.

 

His eyes went shiny, and hiccups were building in his throat the longer Junmyeon worked at the spot, so he reached back to grab at Junmyeon’s wrist before he could release from the sensation alone.

 

“I–I’m ready now.”

 

Sensing that Chanyeol wouldn’t appreciate teasing now, and being impatient himself, Junmyeon decided to save making the wolf beg for another time.

 

“Okay. Just give me a moment.”

 

Junmyeon took his fingers out of Chanyeol, the wolf huffing at the loss but waiting as patiently as he could while the hunter pulled his pants down just enough to let his cock spring free. Chanyeol’s mouth practically watered at the sight of it, more than eager to have such a perfect specimen inside of him. He gathered some of the wetness from his entrance before reaching forward to wrap a hand around Junmyeon’s length, drawing a throaty groan from the hunter. He gave a few strokes before readjusting himself so that he was positioned over Junmyeon, holding him by the base before sinking down.

 

Junmyeon’s head fell back as he felt the wolf’s walls suck him in, wetter than anything he’d ever experienced before and practically gliding inside as Chanyeol continued. By the time the wolf had sheathed all of Junmyeon, Chanyeol was trembling with how good it felt from just having the other man inside him. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel when Junmyeon actually moved.

 

The hunter alternated between gripping his hips and stroking his thighs, trying to help Chanyeol adjust to the feeling as he did his best not to buck up into the maddening heat.

 

Slowly, Chanyeol began to move his hips back and forth, yanking a moan from the hunter.

 

“You feel so good, Chanyeol. It’s better than I imagined,” Junmyeon panted, “such a lovely wolf you are. I could just stay like this forever, you around me so slick and hot, _so good_.”

 

The hunter was almost blabbering by this point, but Chanyeol knew that part of it was because he had realized how much the wolf liked hearing the praise.

 

“You’re so good too, Junmyeon. I’ve never felt so full like this before, never had anyone so _deep_.”

 

Junmyeon let out a helpless noise before he pulled Chanyeol down by the back of his neck, communicating what he wasn’t able to put into words through his lips and tongue. He began to work his hips up into the wolf, and Chanyeol keened again, trying to meet his thrusts.

 

Junmyeon passed over his sweet spot at one point, but when Chanyeol tried to guide him back to it, the conflicting thrusts from both of them finally made Junmyeon grab the wolf’s waist and hold him in place. He slammed back in, and the pressure against where Chanyeol wanted him had the wolf almost howling in pleasure.

 

Junmyeon kept moving, sending white-hot shocks up Chanyeol’s spine as he continued to split him open.

 

“Touch yourself, Chanyeol. Come on, you’re doing so beautifully, so pretty. Want to see you come apart for me.”

 

Chanyeol sobbed, fingers curling around his aching length and beginning to work a pace that matched the hunter’s thrusts. He could feel the bruises stamping into his skin as Junmyeon’s own movements began to get erratic. Spiced white musk had filled the air, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but dive down to nose at Junmyeon’s neck, wanting all of his senses to be swimming in the heady scent of his hunter.

 

“I want to feel it, want to feel you filling me up, _ngh_ , please, Junmyeon? Come inside me, please, please, _please_.”

 

The deep timbre of the request and feeling it pressed right against his pulse point by soft lips and an insistent tongue made Junmyeon’s lust go haywire. When the wolf himself finally came, walls squeezing the hunter tighter than he had before, Junmyeon released with a final deep thrust in Chanyeol. The wolf let out a groan at the hot liquid filling him, pleased that he’d gotten what he’d asked for.

 

They sat there for the next few moments, panting as they tried to regain their breaths and calm their raging hearts.

 

“You were absolutely perfect, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol made a strangled noise, burying his hot face into Junmyeon’s sweaty locks.

 

“You can’t just say that, Junmyeon!” He whined, feeling the hunter shake with a chuckle. “Anyways, I really enjoyed it, too. That was honestly the best I’ve ever had, and considering we just did it outside is saying something…”

 

Junmyeon hummed, a satisfied noise, and looped his arms around the wolf’s waist.

 

“This wasn’t a one-time thing, right?”

Chanyeol paused, and he pulled back enough to look down into Junmyeon’s unsure gaze. He softened immediately, leaning down to nuzzle the hunter’s cheek.

 

“Of course it wasn’t. I don’t just go around having sex with hunters, you know. You’re somehow pushy and respectful; I like that―like _you_. I would very much like to do this again, to enjoy your company outside of running into each other on this path.”

 

Junmyeon’s smile stole Chanyeol’s breath away, still unable to deal with how beautiful the hunter was when he was unabashedly happy.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. I would love to go on a date with you. How does tomorrow sound?”

 

Chanyeol snickered, pecking Junmyeon on the lips.

 

“You’re so forward, but I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, should I?”

 

“You’re stuck with me now, Chanyeol. Get ready to be spoiled with my constant presence.”

 

“Somehow, I don’t mind that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my garbage self and inspire me to write more so pls drop one if you can~~


End file.
